The Norn Fighting Tournament
The Norn Fighting Tournament is a mini-game in Guild Wars Eye of the North. How to enter Accept the Round One: Fight! quest from Magni the Bison in Gunnar's Hold, then talk to Gellir Frostshield. It costs 100 gold to enter. The quest is repeatable. Unlocks *The heroes Xandra and Kahmu are unlocked the first time you beat them in the tournament. *If you beat Zho and Onyx you will get Zho's Journal, which contains hints on how to get a Black Moa Chick. *If you bring Zehtuka's Great Horn and beat The Great Zehtuka, he will trade it for a Zehtuka's Horn. Rewards For each opponent defeated during the tournament: * 1st opponent: 5 Norn reputation points * 2nd opponent: 10 Norn reputation points * 3rd opponent: 15 Norn reputation points * 4th opponent: 20 Norn reputation points * 5th opponent: 25 Norn reputation points * 6th opponent: No reputation awarded for defeating Magni the Bison. First time upon defeating all 6 opponents: * * * * The Bison Cup Second and subsequent times: * Bison Championship Token Known opponents *Alesia -- Monk-primary Wammo *:Dialogue: *:Before: "People have told me that I would have made a better Warrior than a Monk, so I've come here seeking not to soothe the hurts, but cause them!" *:Defeat: "The gods act in mysterious ways...." *:Victory: ''"So it has been willed, so it has come to pass!" *Argo -- Terra Tank *:Dialogue: *:Before: "We Turtle Clan are calculating fighters who crush our foes with overwhelming force. You may surrender now, with no dishonor." *:Defeat: "Perhaps it is time, after all, that Seaguard Hala stepped up to champion our people." *:Victory: "The Turtle shall always prevail. Those who believe otherwise are fools!" *Cynn -- PBAoE Nuker *:Dialogue: *:Before: "Stay out of my way. Mhenlo joined this tournament for some foolish reason, and I plan to drag him back...after I beat him to a blackened pulp for bringing me up here!" *:Defeat: "I let you off easy. I'm saving my rage for someone else!" *:Victory: "Really, did you truly expect any other outcome? Be honest." *Danika, Brutus, and Sheena *:Dialogue: *:Before: "Too long have we Kurzicks sheltered ourselves away from the world. Come, show me the best the the lands beyond Echovald have to offer!" *:Defeat: "To think that such power could exist..." *:Victory: "You dance like a petrified tree. Learn the steps before we dance again." *Devona -- W/A Death's Charge/Backbreaker Warrior *:Dialogue: *:Before: "Well met, name. I never thought to stand against you on the field of battle, but a true Warrior tests herself against all worthy opponents." *:Defeat: "Perhaps my greatest strength comes not from within, but from those to whom I grant my trust." *:Victory: "My father was surely watching over me from the Mists this day." *Eve -- Spiteful Spirit Necro *:Dialogue: *:Before: "Are you interesting to play with? Adam told me I wouldn't be disappointed if I came here. You don't want to make him a liar, do you?" *:Defeat: "That wasn't nice. You didn't even let Adam bit you." *:Victory: "I'm not a bad girl.... I've done you a kindness by allowing you to feel Grenth's embrance. Give him my regards." *Ghostly Hero -- Uses both ranger and warrior skills. He'll switch to axe if you approach him *:Dialogue: *:Before: "For centuries Ihave sought to reclaim the honor of my past. This victory shall be but another step along the journey." *:Defeat: "My throne is taken, my blade broken...the victory is yours." *:Victory: "I have mastered the art of war centuries before you were born. Did you truly think you could defeat me?" *Gwen -- Interrupter and Signet of Midnight Mesmer *:Dialogue: *:Before: "I have nothing against you, name, but I will fight to gain the strength I need to do what I must." *:Defeat: "I need more strength if I'm to protect what's important to me." *:Victory: "Wielding strength without justice is only senseless violence." *Palawa Joko and 2 Joko's minions *:Dialogue: *:Before: "Cast your eyes aside, and tremble with fear, fleshling. The Scourge of Vabbi has come for your soul." *:Defeat: "Only one other has ever bested me in single combat...and I wish you all the success he enjoyed." *:Victory: *Headmaster Vhang -- Mind Shock Air-Spiker *:Dialogue: *:Before: "I am the youngest, most talented headmaster at Shing Jea and, perhaps, the greatest Elementalist in the world. All that's left is enlightening others...one imbecile at a time." *:Defeat: "I got distracted pondering my perfection." *:Victory: "My victory was academic from the start." *Kahmu -- Avatar of Balthazar Dervish *:Dialogue: *:Before: "I am on the path to enlightenment. You are on the path to pain!" *:Defeat: "I... I lost? How? I have bested a dozen Norn! I slew a gang of Am Fah singlehandedly! But, against you, I have been brought low.... You have my respect . I offer my scythe in your service." *:Victory: "Like so many others...you were not worthy to challenge me." *Kilroy -- Healing Hands Wammo *:Dialogue: *:Before: "KILLLLLRRRROOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYY SSSTOOONNNNEEEEKKKIIIIINNNN!!!" *:Defeat: "Next time I should shout louder..." *:Victory: "There are two ways to win a fight: there's the right way, and the Kilroy Stonekin way. Doing it my way is just a lot faster." *Kisai -- Glimmering Mark Air-Spiker *:Dialogue: *:Before: "It is an honor to meet you on the battlefield. You surely are an able opponent. I only wish that I could say the same for myself. I will do my best to make this a good fight!" *:Defeat: "I guess I need to train harder. I will be strong like you someday!" *:Victory: "I...I do not believe it. I actually won! Perhaps the others were right about my potential? Oh, I am sorry! You are not permanently disfigured, are you?" *Koss -- Shock Warrior *:Dialogue: *:Before: "In all the world, there is no fighter who can equal my power and wild good looks. After I win this tournament, even Melonni will have to admit I'm right." *:Defeat: "I never prepare for defeat, because I know when it comes I'll still look good." *:Victory: *Little Thom -- Hamstorm *:Dialogue: *:Before: "Don't take this the wrong way, but you're not even half so intimidatin' as an angry Farrah Cappo. I need these tournament winnings to settle some old debts, so I'm going to be beatin' you now." *:Defeat: "My blade was just a little dull. You won't be so lucky next time!" *:Victory: "Har! If there were anyone that could stand against Little Thom, I'd knock 'em offa their feet. And once again for good measure!" *Lo Sha -- Recurring Insecurity Hexer *:Dialogue: *:Before: "Winning the tournament will be exceptionally easy. The whole world will acknowledge my greatness...and Mei Ling will no longer be able to resist my charms!" *:Defeat: "You struck me? Not even my father would hit such a beautiful face!" *:Victory: "Take some solace in your defeat; at least you had the honor of facing one so distinguished as I." *Lukas -- Stance Tank *:Dialogue: *:Before: "Do not be intimidated by my greatness. This is a rare opportunity to learn the art of fighting from the great Lukas of House Vasburg. Watch carefully, you'll only see this once!" *:Defeat: "I suppose Imight have underestimate your pitiable skills. When next we meet , I shall not hold back to spare your feelings." *:Victory: "My amazing prowess in combat is a self-imposed restriction I break with every breath I take." *Magni the Bison -- Bear Form Hammer Warrior *:Dialogue: *:Before: "At last, you have earned the right to face me. Long have I waited for a true challenge. Do not disappoint me." *:Defeat: "Is this what it feels like...to lose?" *:Victory: "You thought you could best me? Me? Fool! I am the greatest!" *Melonni -- Avatar of Dwayna Dervish *:Dialogue: *:Before: "My quarrel is not with you, name. I'm just here to bring that fool of an ox, Koss, back with me. But if you won't stand aside, then I'm afraid I'll have to go through you first!" *:Defeat: "This can't...could I have been wrong for once?" *:Victory: "That's one less obstacle in my way!" *Mhenlo -- 55 Monk *:Dialogue: *:Before: "Greetings. Do not take what I am about to do to you personally..." *:Defeat: "Balthazar, I have failed. Give me the strength to fight again." *:Victory: "May the light of Dwayna give you solace in your time of pain and loss." *Morgahn -- High-degen condition spammer *:Dialogue: *:Before: "My debt to Lyssa has been paid. I no longer fight for redemption. Today, I fight for honor!" *:Defeat: "Your Passion reminds me of a young Kournan Paragon I once knew." *:Victory: *Nika -- Shattering Assault with Expose Defenses, Siphon Speed, and Black Lotus Strike *:Dialogue: *:Before: "I am Nika, descendant of Vizu, the great Canthan heroe . Today, I shall prove the honor and strength of my name!" *:Defeat: "Your technique is strong! It was my honor to fight such a worthy opponent this day." *:Victory: *Norgu -- Shutdown Mesmer *:Dialogue: *:Before: "The curtain rises, the great hero walks upon the stage. The crowd erupts into thunderous applause, and begins to chant "Norgu! Norgu!" as the deadly dance begins!" *:Defeat: "Well, this is one chapter to be cut when it comes for an edit pass." *:Victory: "To win with prestige and glory is a sensation like no other. I have another epic to write!" *Old Mac and Joe *:Dialogue: *:Before: "You had best be prepared. Joe and I are hungry for victory! Well, he's just plain old hungry!" *:Defeat: "Looks like it's back to army life for us, Joe." *:Victory: "Boy, that was a close one, eh Joe?" *Orion -- Flare spam with Mark of Rodgort *:Dialogue: *:Before: "Awestruck by my very presence? I don't blame you. I am Orion Elek, my skill in battle is matched only by my dashing good looks. When I enter a room, people aren't asking, "Is it hot in here?" just because of my mastery of the elements. Ha! Sometimes I even impress myself by my cleverness." *:Defeat: "Oh, for the love of...you mussed my hair!" *:Victory: "It's the same with every battle I've ever fought: my opponents cry, the women sigh, and the men just turn their heads!" *Panaku -- Moebius Blossom Spammer *:Dialogue: *:Before: "Be grateful this tournament forces me to face you head on. Otherwise you would already be down, having never even seen me. I actually prefer it this way, for it deludes you into thinking you have a chance." *:Defeat: "There was more profit in a loss for me... this time." *:Victory: *Razah -- Spirit spammer *:Dialogue: *:Before: "I am told that doing battle with someone teaches you their secret desires. What will I learn from you, I wonder?" *:Defeat: "Interesting. I lost and yet I feel nothing. Perhaps the feeling of loss is simply the absence of gain. There are many answers I must seek." *:Victory: "Is this what humans call the thrill of victory? Something most definitely surged within me. Curious." *Sogolon -- P/W spear thrower with defensive warrior shouts. *:Dialogue: *:Before: "The gods are with you this day. Lyssa has blessed you with the chance to bask in my radiant good looks. Dwayna will comfort you in your loss." *:Defeat: "No! This cannot be!" *:Victory: "My victory was simply providence... and my own incredible prowess." *Talon Silverwing -- FGJ Savage Moon Slasher *:Dialogue: *:before: "My victory will be honored through the ages. Your loss will be forgotten as quickly as it happens." *:Defeat: "The harmony between my mind and my blade was disrupted." *:Victory: "You lack discipline. It is as simple as that." *The Great Zehtuka -- Fragility/Smoke Trap Trapper build *:Dialogue: *:Before: "Stand in awe. The greatest of all hunters is before you! Someday, you will tell your grandchildren that this was the day you met a legend in the flesh!" *:Defeat: "The Great Zehtuka has allowed you to win so that you do not become discouraged by your failures. Let that be a valuable lesson to you!" *:Defeat: "You only managed to beat me because I was distracted by the great horn you carry, which you clearly must have known was mine! Let me take that off your hands so that our next match may be more fair. Here, take this other one as a reward for returning it to me." *:Victory: "I won? I mean... of course I won! I am, after all, a legend in my own mind. Er, time." *Vekk -- Shatterstone/ Vapor Blade Spike *:Dialogue: *:Before: "Greetings, name! I couldn't resist the chance to show off my intellect and ability. Pity that I have to beat you to do it." *:Defeat: "Perhaps I forgot to carry the one in my battle calculations..." *:Victory: "Everything went according to my designs." *Warmaster Tydus -- Burning Arrow Ranger *:Dialogue: *:Before: "The people of Ascalon know war, pain, and loss. We also know determination. Even when the Wall fell, our spirits did not. The fire of our will cannot be extinguished!" *:Defeat: "This battle is not important. I have a real war to fight." *:Victory: ''"You could come at me with all you have, and you would still crash like a wave upon the rocks!" *Xandra -- Restoration/Channeling-Magic Spiker *:Dialogue: *:Before: "That chill you feel is Grenth's hand upon your shoulder, sensing your imminent defeat." *:Defeat: "Curses! You've beaten me fair and square. I guess it's true that there is always someone better than you out there. My mother sent me to the foreign land for my own protection and to seek new experiences. It appears I have finally found an individual worth following. My services are yours." *:Victory: Go back to school. You need practice *Zho and Onyx (pet) -- Bunny thumper *:Dialogue: *:Before: "Do you seek to challenge me? Had you seen the horrors I have witnessed...and my bow has overcome...you might reconsider. Allow me to introduce you to Onyx. You two get acquainted now!" *:Defeat: "Every loss I walk away from is another lesson learned, another mistake I shall never repeat." *:Defeat/Victory: "You love these birds, don't you? I can see it in your eyes. They're so... noble... so majestic... Prehaps you'd be interested in this book. It tells the tale of how I found my Onyx. It might even help you find a Black Moa chick of your own!" *:Victory: "You can choose to master your fear, or allow it to master you. You simply were not ready to face me yet." Notes * In the Guild Wars Eye of the North Sneak Peek Weekend, opponents in the arena would not attack until the player walked into their aggro bubble. This made it possible for Ritualists to spam spirits outside of aggro range before triggering their attack, resulting in easy wins. After the official release of GW:EN, opponents will rush the player once they have entered the combat area. * It is still possible to spam spirits at the foremost edge of the doorway, before the door closes. This allows Ritualists to lay spirits as enemies don't move until the door closes. * As of the September 4th, 2007 update, spectators won't heal anymore. * The arena counts as Norn territory, so be sure to wear the Norn title to recieve the health bonus. * The Spectators count towards being allies for the purpose of the Paragon primary attribute Leadership. Trivia *Several elements in this minigame appear to reference Capcom's "Street Fighter 2" video games. In both the tournament and in the Street Figher games, every round beginning with the round number followed by the word "Fight!", and additionally, the final foe in the tournament, Magni The Bison could be a reference to the final boss in Street Fighter 2, M. Bison. Additionally, when you repeat the quest, Bison refers to the new version of the quest as his "championship edition", likely a reference to the expanded version of Street Fighter 2, which was "Street Fighter 2 Championship Edition". Finally, while possibly coincedental, you receive the skill A Touch of Guile upon completion of the tournament, which could be a reference to Guile, a character in Street Fighter 2 who had a personal grudge against M. Bison. *Kahmu's victory quote matches a victory quote from Zasalamel, the dark skinned, scythe wielding character from Soul Calibur 3. This cannot be unintentional as even the odd ellipsis from Zasalamel's quote is included in Kahmu's text. NPC Spectators NPCs that can be seen observing the match include: *Anton *Egil Fireteller *Gunnar Poundfist *Jora *Ogden Stonehealer *Olrun Olafdottir *Sif Shadowhunter *Pyre Fierceshot *Volsung Irongut External link *Guild Wars Eye of the North - Gameplay Movie 3 Category:Mini-games